Saved by the Sound
by Darkflash
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's battle ended in a draw. Both were in cridical condition by the time Kakashi showed up. He was faced with a choice and picked Sasuke, leaving Naruto to die. But the blond's luck prevails when he is saved by Orochimaru. How will Naruto change?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkflash is back with a new story! Yup it's been a while since I updated anything, but I kinda got all these ideas in my head and just want to write them down before I forget. **

**I guarantee I'll be writing more of this story soon and maybe update a few other stories as well. I am sick of writing the wave arc and genin exams and all that canon stuff so I decided to come up with something a little more original. ***IMPORTANT*** if you have any ideas to help me write my other fics I'd appreciate it. I have a bad case of writers block. I really just write for fun. I mostly use this site to read other stories so please! I am not a good writer so any help would be useful.**

**REVIEW! They help me want to write knowing that people like my work.**

**Anyway on with the story(:**

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter One**

The battle was nearing its end. Sasuke in his cursed seal level two form stared at Naruto as he was covered with the red chakra. The two of them had been like brothers. They had fought together, trained together, and argued with each other. Naruto would not let Sasuke throw all of it away just for the sake of his revenge and he would not break his promise to Sakura. Sasuke would not let anyone stand in the way of his revenge. In the end, their desires clashed and only one could survive.

Kakashi was racing towards his two students. It wasn't until he had finished his mission and reported back that he learned of Sasuke's betrayal. His dogs had located where the two were fighting and he raced to stop them before they did something that they would regret. His mission was to bring back Sasuke and he would do just that.

Naruto and Sasuke began to power up their best attacks. They could have said something; however the time for words had come and gone. Now this was their only choice. They leapt into the air and launched their attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks clash for a second and then they hit their targets. Sasuke's attack pierces threw Naruto's chest. The rasengan hits Sasuke in the chest a moment later and he was sent flying into the wall. Naruto fell down into the water and began to be washed down the stream. With his last ounce of strength, he was able to grab a hold on a rock. A moment later Kakashi arrive.

He was now faced with a choice, who to save? If he saved Naruto he would most likely die, judging by the huge hole in his chest, on the way back to the village. If he saved Sasuke, Orochimaru would not have his next host body and the mission would be a success. He could try to save both of them, but their might be more Sound-nins coming and he couldn't move fast enough with the extra weight.

"K-Kakashi…sensei," muttered Naruto. He reached out his free hand for a moment before it fell down. He knew his sensei would help him. After all, he was the one who said that 'those who disobey the rule were trash and those who abandon their comrades are less than trash'. Sure, in the past he had always ignored him for Sasuke, but this was different.

Kakashi looked at his blond student for a second with a look of pity in his eyes. He then turned and picked up Sasuke. He turned back to Naruto.

"You did well Naruto," he said. "I'm sorry but it looks like you will die here."

At the sound of those words, Naruto let go of the rock he was holding and was washed down the river. Soon, he was face down in the water, drifting towards the ocean.

'No!' shouted the Kyuubi. 'I will not go out like this! Wake up kit! WAKE UP!' Kyuubi got no response.

"Let me see. Lack of oxygen, loss of blood, damaged lung, and body temperature is getting dangerously low." Kyuubi flooded Naruto's chest with demonic chakra and began to regenerate his lung. Kyuubi also went and slowed down the blood flow. "That's all I can do without damaging his body."

Some time later Kakashi arrived at the Village Hidden in the Leaves with Sasuke. He quickly made his way to the hospital and made sure the doctors treated him right away. Once everything was taken care of, he exited the room and ran into Tsunade.

"Ah Kakashi," she said with a smile. She was happy that so far there had been no deaths and it looked like the mission had been a success. "I heard from the guards that you just returned. Good work. So, what happened?"

"When I arrived the battle was over," he replied. "My best guess would be that Naruto fought with Sasuke and knocked him out with the Rasengan."

"That's very impressive," she said. "I'll have to congratulate him later. Right now I have to…" She stopped when she saw Kakashi hold up his hand.

"I'm not done," he said. "Sasuke also used his own trump card on Naruto. When I got there, Naruto looked like he was on Deaths door. He had a huge whole in his chest and was bleeding very badly."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. She then began to shake her head. This couldn't be happening. He had to be alright! He had to be!

"I was faced with a choice," continued Kakashi. "I chose to save the one who had the most likely chance to survive. Naruto is dead. I watched him as his body floated down the river in the Valley of Ends." At that, Tsunade fell down on her hands and knees. This couldn't be true. How could that loudmouth boy be dead? She began to do the only thing that she could do, cry.

Back at the Valley of the End, Kabuto arrived to pick up Sasuke. But seeing his surroundings he realized that the Leaf brought him back. "Orochimaru is not going to be happy about this." Just then he noticed an orange blob floating in the water. When he got a closer look he discovered that the blob was one Naruto Uzumaki. He was out cold and was clearly injured. Kabuto thought to himself, "he's no Sasuke but maybe Orochimaru will have a use for him." he pulled the blond boy out of the water and started to heal him. Then, he would set out for the Sound Village.

That night the village had a celebration. News of Naruto's death spread like wild fire. Very few in any didn't attend for many different reasons. Choji and Neji were both in critical condition. Shikamaru was busy checking on his teammate and blaming himself for Naruto's death. Ino was lashing out at everyone who came close to her and started saying that they were glad the demon brat was gone. She didn't know the blond well enough, but it tore her up inside to see so many people happy about his death. Tenten refused to go outside and join the party for the same reason. Lee and Gai were crying that someone as youthful as Naruto had died. Hinata was in her bedroom crying her eyes out. Shino and Kiba just sat in their old class room, staring at nothing. This was where they had the most interaction with Naruto. Kakashi just stood by the Memorial Stone. And Sakura, well…

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke's bed. She had a mix of emotions. She was happy that Sasuke was alright. However, the priced seemed too high. Naruto had gone this far for her, just to make her happy. Was that what love was? To go to the ends of the earth just to make that one person happy? Naruto had given everything for her, and how did she repay him? By hitting him and calling him an idiot. She felt low, very low.

Tsunade had tried to send a search party to retrieve Naruto, however…

"What do you mean no? He could still be alive," she shouted at the council.

"We do not have the manpower," said Homura. "Also, from what Kakashi has reported, it would be a waste of time. The beast is dead."

"If he was alive, who would want to save him," said Koharu. "We are better off without him."

It took everything Tsunade had not to kill them both. It became harder when they decided to pardon Sasuke. They claimed that since Naruto was a demon and murder only counts when it is a human killing another human that Sasuke didn't murder Naruto. They then claimed that since he was under the influence of the cursed seal that he could he held responsible for his actions.

Sound village - Orochimaru's hideout  
>"So the Leaf managed to capture Sasuke, but gave there jinchuriki up in the process. Ku ku ku... I guess I will just use this to my advantage. With Kyuubi's power I will be able to destroy the Leaf Village. Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku. Kabuto get the boy in stable condition and bring him to me. It's time to give him a little gift of power." Orochimaru laughed evilly.<p>

Tsunade visited Naruto's apartment to find that some villagers had broken in and vandalized it. Items were broken and things were all over the floor. She looked around the place and found that Naruto left a box locked up under his bed. She broke the lock with a quick flick. She looked through it. Inside were a couple scrolls, some pictures, a stuffed frog, a pair of goggles, and a note.

She read it.

Dear reader,  
>If you are reading this then I'm most likely dead. Well these are my last words and requests. If these are followed I can rest in peace.<br>I'd like to thank Iruka sensei for accepting me and being like a brother to me. My rival and, even though I would never admit it my first friend, Sasuke. To the rest of the genins, for later being my friend. Kakashi sensei I thank you for teaching me how to climb trees. Jiraya, thank you for taking time out of your perverted schedule to teach me how to summon and the rasengan. You were a great teacher when you weren't trying to corrupt me. Tsunade you were like a mother to me and I'm glad you came to the village to become the hokage. But I still think your old.  
>I'd like to leave all my money and valuable items to the Ichiraku's for welcoming me to their restaurant, giving me food, and always being there for me. I sealed all of the stuff to them in the green scroll in this box. I'd like the blue scroll to go to Konohamaru. It's my ninja handbook with all the techniques. Use it to become hokage even thought I couldn't. I'd want to be buried with the rest of the items in the box like my pictures, gama-chan, and my goggles.<br>If all this can be followed I'd be happy.  
>The Leaf Village's most unpredictable ninja,<br>The prank master from hell,  
>Almost hokage,<br>Naruto Uzumaki

P.S. - I'd like Tsunade to read this at my funeral.

The fifth hokage finished reading the note and burst into tears. 'I'm sorry Naruto.' she thought. Tsunade took the box and left to go to her office to plan Naruto's funeral.

Kabuto brought a now healthy Naruto to Orochimaru. The boy was still unconscious. "He is ready to get the curse mark."  
>"Good" the snake sannin laughed.<p>

Then he went and bit the blond demon container. And a black mark started to form on his neck.

Naruto's mindscape-  
>Kyuubi felt the presence of something evil. He tried to fight the seal but knew that from inside his prison he wasn't powerful enough so he decided to work with it.<p>

With Orochimaru-  
>Orochimaru and Kabuto watched as red chakra formed around Naruto. The snake sannin was interested to see what the fox would do to the curse seal.<p>

Naruto's mindscape-  
>Kyuubi had successfully altered the curse mark so that the evil wouldn't corrupt and influence Naruto. He also connected the seal with his own so that Naruto could access both the curse seal's power and his power at once because the original design tried to block out use of Kyuubi's chakra. Kyuubi sighed, "That's the best I can do," he panted, "I need a nap."<p>

Real world-  
>Orochimaru and his right hand man watched as the curse mark changed. A circle with nine lines going through it formed around the curse seal. Also the normally black seal changed to a super dark, blood red color.<p>

"Amazing." Orochimaru thought out loud. "Kabuto take him to the infirmary and keep an eye on him. I want to see what the Kyuubi did to the curse mark."

Kabuto agreed and took Naruto away.

The night of the funeral, only members of the rookie 9, the Sand Trio, Team Gai, and Jiraiya showed up for his wake. To many of them, this was a shock to see how he had lived. It made them feel spoiled. One by one they approached his picture and said a few words. For once, Shikamaru didn't say it was troublesome. When it was Gaara's turn, everyone was shocked to hear what he had to say.

"Naruto, you were the one person I considered my friend," he said. "When I heard that you were dead, I couldn't believe it. I-I just couldn't believe that someone like you could be stopped. You saved me from the darkness and yet I couldn't save you. Why couldn't I have been there for you? I will make it up to you. I will carry on your spirit and your dream in my village. I will try to love other and hold them close to my heart." With that, he got up and bowed before the picture of Naruto.

The next one who shocked everyone was a late comer. And it wasn't Kakashi. The man and his seven year old daughter went over to the picture and kneeled before it. Hiashi then spoke.

"I'm sorry I never thanked you while you were alive. What you did for Neji was something that I could never do. Thanks to you, my family has begun to heal. I also admire what you did for Sasuke. I tried to keep my brother from certain doom just like you did, but unlike you I failed. I would have gladly given up my life to spare him from death. I am glad that you succeeded were I failed."

Konohamaru went next, "Naruto I promise that for you I will become the second greatest ninja ever only after you. I'll become hokage and when I do I will make sure that you are treated like a hero. Thanks for everything boss."

One by one, the other said their goodbyes to the blond. Tsunade honored his wishes. She was able to sell everything in his apartment and gave the proceeds to Teuchi. A grave was set up for him in Wave Country, where he was seen as a hero and not a demon. Buried there was not a body, but a small box containing his belongings.

Jiraiya moved to Wave country, refusing to step foot in the Leaf Village ever again. He kept in contact with Tsunade by mail and informed her and Gaara of Akatsuki's plans. It was rumored that he was giving up writing his porn books, feeling that he should have paid more attention to his student than naked women. Truly, he had taken Naruto's death hard.

Tsunade also took Naruto's death badly. At first she wanted to quit being hokage and leave the village, but thought that it wouldn't be what Naruto wanted. Instead, she decided that she would no longer be a weak hokage that lets the council push her around. For all she knew she could have saved the boy she viewed as her son if she tried harder.

Ever since then she had become serious about being hokage. She studied the laws, looked through archives, and studied politics. Next time she was against the council she would be prepared.

Days after his funeral Naruto woke up. Over the past few days Orochimaru had experimented on his body. He had made Naruto taller, faster, and stronger by sending chemicals to his muscles and bones. He also experimented to increase Naruto's senses so he could have better eye sight, hearing, smell, and even taste and touch. He wants to try implanting a bloodline in the boy but thinks it would be better to wait a little longer.

When Naruto woke he found himself face to face with Orochimaru.  
>"ku ku ku So your finally awake Naruto. How do you feel?"<p>

Naruto honestly felt fine. A bit sore, but he felt powerful. "I'm fine. Where am I? I thought I was going to die?"

Orochimaru smiled, "You're in the sound village of course. And your right you were going to die. You precious village left you to die. Do you remember?"

The blond jinchriki cringed at the memory if Kakashi leaving him to die. "Yes, I remember Kakashi sensei took Sasuke but just left me there."

"Yes that's the Leaf Village for you. A bunch of ungrateful backstabbers. They used you to get what they want and throw you away like trash."

Naruto winced and tried his best to hold back to tears for he knew everything Orochimaru said was true. 'Granny Tsunade, Iruka sensei, pervy sage, Kakashi sensei why?'

"You can get them back you know. Train, become strong, and show them that they made a big mistake using you." the sannin said

"How?"

"I can help you. Stay here and join me and the sound village. I can train you and give you power beyond your wildest dreams. I have already given you a curse mark. And thanks to Kyuubi it has been altered and has become even more powerful. While you were asleep I had Kabuto help make you taller and make your body stronger. We also enhanced all your senses. All that is only a fraction of the power you can achieve if you left me help you." Orochimaru smiled slyly.

Naruto starred at him with cold, stormy blue eyes different from the happy, sparkling blue people knew. He thought it over, "I know he's evil, but he's done more for me than the Leaf village has ever done. While the leaf let me to rot, he saves me. While the leaf thinks I'm a demon, he thinks the Kyuubi being sealed in me is a gift and doesn't hate me for it. He's helped me more with training than my real sensei. I mean I feel so much stronger and all Kakashi sensei taught me was tree climbing.'

"Okay I'm in. But what do you want in return."

"Ku ku ku Smart boy," Orochimaru laughed, "All I want is your help in destroying the Leaf Village."

Naruto hesitated at that, but reluctantly agreed.

Orochimaru put his arm around the young blond and led him out of the infirmary to show him around.

**I hope you guys read the message on top! REVIEW! Or else I will send Orochimaru to haunt you while you sleep!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys-**

**I'm back with a brand new chapter of ****Saved by the Sound. ****I am happy to say that I have gotten 24 reviews, 500 hits, and 22 – 25 favorite and alerts for the first chapter. I wish the people who fav and alert my story would review too. **

**Anyway the goal for this chapter is 50 reviews. I already have the next chapter written so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post it.**

**On to the story-**

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter Two**

A week later, Sasuke tried to escape to the Sound village once again. In the process, he wounded Sakura and killed a nurse, both who tried to stop him. This time, Tsunade sent ANBU to capture him and the mission was completed quickly. This time she was going to make sure he was punished. Tsunade thought about the death sentence, but didn't want to make Naruto's sacrifice seem meaningless. So she decided to throw him in jail for the rest of his life.

When the council heard of this there was chaos. The civilian council members were shouting how the great Uchiha could go to jail. Danzo and the elders were trying to convince others that it was only because he was under the influence of the curse seal. Some of the ninja council had different ideas. Some thought he was getting off easy while others agreed with Danzo and the civilians.

"Silence!" Tsuande roared, "Today we are here to discuss a few things. The first order of business, Sasuke Uchiha. I have decided that he shall be sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment."

The civilian council members started shouting their opinions angered at the decision, but they were quickly silenced by Tsunade.

"Tsunade don't you think you are over reacting. The boy was obviously under the influence of the curse seal." At this time many of the civilians were nodding in agreement. "Besides there should have been a vote with the council to decide his punishment."

"Listen Danzo," Tsunade said tying to stay calm, "I am the hokage and you will refer to me as such. And it is obvious that the boy is not mental stable and is fixed on revenge, not under any influence from a seal."

"Alright Lord Hokage" Danzo replied calmly, "Even if the boy is not under any influence there still should have been a vote with the council to decide his punishment. I think we should take one now. All in favor of Sasuke Uchiha receiving the hokage's punishment?"

At this time Tsunade, the heads of the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Sarutobi clans all raised their hands.

"Alright, now all those who think Sasuke should get a different punishment."

Danzo, the elders Homura and Koharu, the head of the Haruno clan who was the only civilian clan, the civilian council, the Hyuuga clan and the Aburame clan heads raised their hands.

"So it is 7 to 6." Danzo said "Therefore the punishment of Our Uchiha shall be changed."

Tsunade cursed under her breath. She need more practice with this politics thing. "Alright Sasuke's punishment shall be changed and discussed later." she made a mental note to ask why Hiashi voted against here. She understood why Shibi did because it was known that the Uchiha and the Aburame clans had an alliance. "Okay now for our second order of business, Danzo. You are being charged for crime against the Leaf Village." this earned whispers among the council members.

Danzo however stayed calm, "Under what causes, Lord Hokage?"

Tsunade smirked, "12 years ago Sarutobi sensei as hokage dispatched your root program. We have evidence that 8 years ago you illegally started it again. And when Sarutobi sensei died you fully restarted your program as if nothing ever happened."

Danzo cursed, "This village wouldn't survive without my root program. We are the roots of the great Konoha tree. We keep the village safe by doing the dirty work and I won't let a foolish hokage like you or that old monkey stop me. I think you both are unfit to run the village."

Tsunade was angry. He did not only insult her, but her sensei who was someone very important to her. "For your information I was suggested to be hokage by my fellow sannin Jiraya. I was quickly accepted by the Daimyo, members of this very council and of many of the ninja of this village."

"Yes, but they were all fools! They all deserve to die and rot in hell! This village would be more powerful without them and if I was in charge!" Danzo shouted.

Tsunade didn't let him finish, "Anbu arrest him! I want him locked up and put in solitary confinement with constant anbu surveillance. Shizune!"

"Eep! Yes lord hokage?"

"Summon a 100 men army of our finest anbu and jonin and have them find root headquarters. I want ever last member dead and their hideout destroyed."

"Yes ma'ma!" Shizune ran off.

"This meeting is over!" Tsunade yelled and she left the room. 'I have meeting to schedule with the Daimyo.'

"First things first, you are going to have to get rid of the toad summoning contract otherwise the Leaf will figure out that you are alive. Now there are two ways to do this. One is to take your name off the scroll, but then the toads will know that you are alive and will tell Jiraya. So we will have to go with option two and sign a different contract. How would you feel about signing one with snakes?" Orochimaru asked

"Snakes require sacrifices when you summon them right?"

"Yes some do." the snake sannin answered

"Then I'd prefer to sign a different contract." Naruto concluded

"I thought you would say that. Follow me I have a couple of contracts you may be interested in."

Orochimaru took Naruto into his secret jutsu vault. Inside he took out a few scrolls. "These are a few of the summoning contracts I have acquired over the years. There is the boar contract. Boars are good for attack and can sprint pretty fast but are very wild and are hard to get under control. I also have the turtle contract which has good defense but not good speed or attack. Theres also the bear contract which is overall okay summon. The eagle contract is the only contract I have that can fly. And the last one is one I just recently discovered. It is very powerful and I have been looking for it for a long time. It is the salamander contract used by Hanzo the salamander himself. He was one of the strongest shinobi to ever live and was the only one that could take on the three sannin at once. I think it would be perfect for you I would sign it myself but since I already mastered using the snake contract it wouldn't be as useful to me."

Naruto nodded, "I'll take it." He took the scroll and signed his name in blood. He was only the second person to sign the contract.

"Well try to summon something." Orochimaru suggested.

The former leaf genuine quickly went through the hand seals, bit his thumb, and slammed his hand down screaming "Summoning Jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and an orange salamander with blue spots appeared. It was only the size of a large dog. Since they were still indoors Naruto didn't use much chakra while summoning.

"Hey my name is Salagan. So you're the new summoner. You must be pretty good to summon me on your first try. But to use us summons you have to have a chat with father." with that theyou salamander disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru grinned, "Well done Naruto. Tomorrow I'll take you to one of our training grounds to summon the boss salamander. I'll warn you in advance, he is much bigger than Gamabunta." he started to walk away smiling at Naruto's surprised face. "Come on. Kabuto will show you your room. I will get you tomorrow to begin your training."

Jiraya stood at the grave of his former student. 'Naruto I'm so sorry.' He sighed and went through some hand seals. "Summoning jutsu." A giant puff of smoke later, Gamabunta stood asking, "Jiraya why did you summon me here? I don't sense any danger here."

"I summoned you so you could say your good-byes to Naruto." the toad sage said sadly.

Gamabunta frowned, "I knew something was wrong when the connection to him was cut off. I thought maybe he signed a different contract, but..."

Jiraya sighed, "I wish it was just that. But now he is dead all because he tried to save his greedy teammate."

The two talked and said there good-byes to Naruto and then both of them went to their homes.

Orochimaru woke Naruto early at 5:30. "Come boy it is time for your training to begin, but first your outfit."

"What about my outfit?" Naruto asked slightly offended.

"I will not train an orange wearing freak." Orochimaru deadpanned.

"Well how am I gonna get new clothes?"

"This is the sound village. It is like the leaf or any other village, a place where both shinobi and civilians live so naturally there are shops. So we can go buy your new ninja cloths and supplies."

"alright"

Orochimaru took Naruto to a ninja store called armored snake. It was owned by a big buff guy named Blake.

First the snake sannin had Naruto get new cloths that were not orange. Naruto picked out a half sleeved battle robe similar to Orochimaru, but his was a blood red color. It went down to the middle of his thigh and was tied together with a black sash. He also got a pair of black anbu pants and black ninja sandals. He bought a pair of silver forearm guards, 500 senbons, 150 kunai, and explosive tags. Orochimaru said that for kunai were overall useful, but for long range senbon needles were better. He also said that a ninja should have one weapon that is there specialty. Most ninja just stick to kunai and shurikens but it is better to be able to use a weapon like a sword.

"Swords are useful weapons," Orochimaru started, "They can be used in close range to help in tai jutsu and can be use for assassination. You can also with special swords channel normal and elemental chakra. So here," he handed Naruto a piece of paper. "This will tell you what chakra affinity you have when you apply chakra to it."

Naruto did as he was told and channeled chakra to the paper. It split in half and got soggy and then the paper got static and you could see small black lightning flash around the paper.

Orochimaru studied the paper in Naruto's hand. So you have a wind, water, and an extremely powerful lightning affinity. I think the black lightning might be part of a bloodline.

This shocked the blond. He had no idea who his parents were and he tried not to think about it a lot so the idea of having a bloodline was very foreign to him.

"It is probably from your mother." Orochimaru said

"My mom?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about your parents or at least about your mom."

Naruto just shook his head.

"Ungrateful little village..." Orochimaru muttered, "Your parents were some of the greatest shinobi the leaf village has ever seen, maybe even the whole world has seen. Well accept for me of course. Your mother was a ninja formerly from the whirlpool village but the village was destroyed and she became a leaf nin. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. You took her maiden name to protect you from your father's enemies. His name was Minato Namikaze also known as the Forth Hokage."

"My parents were... But why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked. He was angry and just learned of yet another reason to hate the leaf.

"Well I'm not sure. Not many people knew. But you know most of them. Sarutobi sensei and his wife knew since his wife was one of the doctors that helped deliver you. Jiraya knew since he was your father's sensei and Tsunade knew because she was the main doctor in charge. Some of your parents' closest friends knew like the heads of the Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, and Inuzuka clan. I also knew and besides from that I'm not sure because it was kept top secret at the time. Listen I know this is a lot to take in but let's get back to your training."

Naruto nodded in agreement but was still thinking, 'old man, pervy sage, granny Tsunade, you all knew but didn't tell me. Why?'

"I don't think we need to buy a sword anymore because I already have one that would be perfect for you." Orochimaru said with that he led Naruto back to their hideout.

The sannin held a sword in his hand. The blade looked about 2 feet 8 inches long and the handle was about 6 inches. It was a fairly large sword but was also very beautiful. The blade was made of a strange metal that was pure black and the handle was gold with a dragon spiraling around it.

"What's so good about it?" Naruto asked actual very impressed.

"Ku ku ku. Boy this sword is one used previously by the third Raikage. I got it when I killed him in a fight. The Raikage was very advanced in lightning manipulation and had a sword made for that. Normally lightning is troublesome to channel into a sword because metal and lightning don't go together. But this sword was designed to work with the lightning. That is why the metal is black. It is a pretty large sword since the Raikage was a big man but it should still be useable for you. This sword is called storm dragon and there is a reason to that. The sword has two stages. The first is a normal sword. But the second which is unlocked when you master elemental manipulation of lightning with the sword, is that a dragon made of lightning chakra is summoned around your sword so it is like you are wielding a dragon. It is extremely powerful but it is taxing in chakra. But let's not worry about that because you haven't even started elemental training yet." he sheath the sword and handed it to Naruto. "Put it away for now since we won't need it now."

"Okay." Naruto tucked the sword and it's holder into the back of his belt. (Like Sasuke in shippuden but with a better sword)

"Good now today, you will be summoning the boss salamander to be tested as the user of the contract. You also had to do this with Gamabunta I suppose?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"Alright then go ahead and try it."

Naruto went through the seals and slammed his hand down. He had used a little over half his chakra to summon the giant salamander. "Ahh feels good to be back." the salamander looked down and saw Naruto and Orochimaru. "So you're the new summoner my son was talking about. I am Salazard, the king of the salamanders."

"Hello Salazard. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes I know. I am quite impressed that you managed to summon my son, Salagan on my first try and myself on your second try. Not many people could do that. Now for you to seal the deal and become a true summoner of the salamander contract you must take a test. Are you ready?"

"Well I guess but-" Naruto couldn't finish his question because Salazard's tongue wrapped around him and dragged him into the salamander' mouth.

"You see salamanders are quite poisonous. So your test will be to last in my mouth for 30 minutes starting... now."

Inside Salazard's mouth Naruto tried to stay calm. He knew the salamander's saliva was poisonous and tried to think of ways to avoid it. 'I guess I could make a shield out of chakra.' he thought as he channeled chakra out to coat his body in a protective layer. 'Now to see how long I can keep this up.' Naruto thought hopefully.

Soon Naruto could visibly see the poison swimming around in his chakra. But he himself could not feel any effect so he knew he was safe.

Half an hour later Salazard spit Naruto out of his mouth along with a small puddle of acid. "So you are alive. That is a good sign. You have officially passed the salamander's test and are allowed to use us as summons. And since you have been bathed in our poison you will be able to use our poison release jutsu. Summon one of the older salamanders to help teach you more on the poison."

"Yes boss. Thank you." Naruto said

"Well if that is all..." Salazard disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that went well." Orochimaru said casually earning a glare form Naruto.

"I almost died!"

"Ahh but you didn't and that is a good sign." Orochimaru said, "You seen tired so that is all for today. I will wake you up tomorrow for your second training session. 

**So do you guys like it? Well if you do please click the little blue button below and leave me a review.**

**Or else I'll have to send Salazard over to eat you. **

**Darkflash-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys- **

**So here is that chapter I promised. It is kind of a filler, but I hope you like it. There is major bashing in this chapter for all you Danzo haters. **

**I got the 50 reviews I wanted so thanks. I also got 2000 hits, 2 communities, 50 favorites, and 43 alerts. I think that is pretty good for a new story. **

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter Three**

Back in the Leaf village Tsunade had summoned the council yet again for a meeting, this time with the Daimyo.

"I have called this meeting today to discuss the traitorous acts committed by Danzo and to discuss the council in general. Also the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha. Now first, we have evidence of Danzo admitting to breaking Konoha laws. He also then threatened not only me and our village's ninja, but also our Daimyo. For this reason it shall be decided that Danzo shall be executed. Are there any objections?" Nobody spoke. Tsunade had taken great precautions and had gotten the video surveillance tape of Danzo at the last meeting. With that kind of evidence, no one could possibly change his fate."

"I agree with you Tsunade. Danzo has become too powerful and power greedy. He is too much of a threat and should be taken care of immediately." the Daimyo spoke

"Thank you Daimyo." Tsunade said respectfully. "Next the council. It has come to understanding that the council has started to gain too much power. I have a couple of things to propose that I hope you allow me to change."

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect what do you mean by the council is gaining too much power?" asked a curious Shikaku Nara.

"What I mean is the council has gained a lot of power to influence decisions made in the Leaf village since my grandfather was Hokage. So I want to change a few things. First I feel the civilian council has gained too much saw in ninja conflicts. Therefore my first proposition is that the civilian council is no longer allowed to vote on ninja related problems."

The civilian council were outraged and started shouting.

"Silence!" the Daimyo yelled, "Tsunade please finish."

"Thank you Daimyo," Tsunade nodded her head respectfully. "My next proposal has to do with the elders."

"What about us Tsunade hime?" the old lady asked.

"When my grandfather was hokage the elders were just supposed to be advisers. But now you two are allowed to vote at meetings and you order me around."

"What do you mean they order you around?" the Daimyo asked

"I mean that they often deny me requests to send my own ninja on missions. For example, recently one of our ninjas, Sasuke Uchiha tried to become a missing nin and tried to join Orochimaru. I sent a rescues mission of a few genin thinking together they could stop him. But Orochimaru sent ninja to help Sasuke and the mission became more complicated. In the end I sent Kakashi as back up. When he arrived at the scene, both Sasuke and the ninja he was fighting, Naruto Uzumaki, were in critical condition. Kakashi thought that there was only enough time to save one of them and chose to save Sasuke because he was less likely to die. We he arrived in the village and told me what happened I tried to send a rescue party to find him in case he was still alive. Or at least to bring back his body so he could have a proper funeral. But these two and Danzo told me I couldn't because of some bullshit reason like it doesn't matter he is already dead and ninja don't need to have funerals!" Tsuande finished angrily glaring daggers at the two elders.

"Tsunade calm down."

"Yes I'm sorry Daimyo." Tsunade apologized

"It's alright. What do you plan to do with the elders?"

"That's right," She reminded herself, "I plan to get rid of them and replace them with two advisors of my own choice. These two will only be my advisors and will not have a vote in the council."

The Daimyo took some time to think it over and finally announced, "I agree with you Tsunade and I think your right. Therefore I am granting you permission to change what you feel is necessary."

"Thank you Daimyo," she said with a respectful bow. Then she turned around and yelled, "Homura, Koharu your fired!"

"But Lord Hokage..."

"No buts! From this moment on I have decided to take being hokage seriously so get out!" then she turned around, "Daimyo if I can make one more request? I would like you to send one of your own trusted workers to be one of my advisors."

"Granted. My daughter can come help you. She is great with politics and she always did want to live in this village." The Daimyo laughed happily, "If that is all I will be leaving now Tsunade."

"Of course." they bother bowed to each other and the Daimyo's guards escorted him out.

After he left Tsunade continued on to the next topic. Sasuke Uchiha. "After discussing this with a few people I have decided that as the last Uchiha his sharingan is too valuable to lose." the civilian council cheered. "But!" Tsuande quieted them, "That does not mean he shall go unpunished."

-_-Flashback-_-

Tsunade had invited Hiashi Hyuuga to a meeting. When he had arrived she asked, "Hiashi I know the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are rivals if not enemies. So I ask you why did you vote against having Sasuke thrown in jail."

"Lord Hokage what you say is true I do not care for the Uchiha. If anything I felt the punishment was too easy on him especially after what he did to my nephew."

"So you only voted against us because you felt the punishment wasn't good enough?"

"No, I won't lie to you. Though the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan never got along I cannot say their clan was weak. Over the years Konoha has been getting weaker. With the loss yet another strong bloodline it will get even weaker. I hate to say it but we need the boy to restart his clan so we can keep the sharingan."

"I see. I guess you are right. The leaf village isn't as powerful as it used to be. Alright thank you Hiashi. You helped me a lot."

"Any time lord hokage." with that the Hyuuga clan head left.

-_-End Flashback-_-

"I have decided that Sasuke Uchiha's punishment shall be 6 months in prison. Then he will have his chakra and bloodline sealed off. For one year he will be doing D rank missions with no pay and will be under constant anbu watch. After a year of community service if I get no complaints from anybody, I will have his chakra unsealed and will allow him to become a genin again. And when he does prove himself I will maybe unseal his bloodline. Also his clan stays will be removed until he is married with one child and he will be going to visit Anko and Ibiki once a week to help him with his revenge and traitor issues. Any objections?"

The ninja council was happy. But the civilian council were outraged. They were screaming about how the Uchiha couldn't be punished. However they quickly shut up when Tsunade threatened to send them to prison.

In her office later, Tsunade had a meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. "Listen here Uchiha, if it wasn't for the fact that you are the last ninja to have the sharingan you would be rotting in a jail cell-"

"Hn you can't do anything to me, I'm part of the great Uchiha clan. The clan of the elites." Sasuke smirked

"That's where you're wrong." Tsuande smiled, "I took away your clan status so basically you're just an average nobody. So give me a reason to make me think you are against the village and I will torture you so badly that you'll wish your brother finished you off with the rest of your family."

"Why you little! How dare you speak to me like that? I ought!"

"You can't do anything boy. You hear me. Try something and I will slowly kill you by cutting off your balls, sticking a needle up your penis hole, sawing off each of your fingers and toes, scooping out your eyes one by one and making you eat them. Then I'll end it be hammering a rusty old nail into your head!"

Sasuke shivered at the thought of that and unconsciously moved his hands to his manhood.

"Now for the crimes you have committed you will serve 6 months in jail. Then you will be doing 1 year of community service. Then you can restart your ninja career. Oh and you will have your bloodline sealed off in till we know without a doubt that you are a committed leaf ninja."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yes I can." Tsunade call in Jiraya from outside. "Jiraya will be putting on three seals today. One is to cut off your chakra which we will get rid of after your services are done. Two the bloodline seal which may or may not be unseal. And three, a counter seal to fight the curse seal."

Half an hour later, Sasuke had a new seal on his forehead, stomach, and a redrawn seal on his curse mark. "What about my clan? Will I ever get that back?" Sasuke asked

"You may, but only after you are married and have at least one child. I forgot to tell you. For the next three years I will have anbu watching you from afar for any traitorous acts. If I hear one bad thing from anybody about you then I will assign Gai and Lee to escort you around 24/7 meaning you also be living with them. And let me tell you Gai shouts about the power of youth in his sleep.

Sasuke paled, "I'll be good I promise."

"You better. I have also taken the liberty of getting you special time with Anko and Ibiki to work out your revenge issues."

By this time Sasuke was a ghostly white. This earned a chuckle from both sannin in the room.

After chatting a little more Tsunade called for the anbu to come and get Sasuke.

"...So do you understand Naruto?" Orochimaru asked as he finished explaining his plan to crush the leaf village.

Naruto nodded, 'So in 4 years I have to go to the jonin exams in Konoha and basically scare the leaf village by showing that I'm alive and super strong. Orochimaru made an alliance with the cloud village who are going to help us. 6 months after the jonin exams are the chunin exams also held in the leaf village. I have to take a genin team from the lightning village because it is part of the deal that comes with the alliance. At the end of the exam we attack. Sounds simple enough...'  
>(Sorry if that confused you a lot. I know it is a pretty bad summary. )<p>

"Good so let's explain what you will be training in over the next few years." Orochimaru said, "We will be doing a lot of work because right now know suck. Your genjutsu is non existence. You have no taijutsu style and basically brawl like a street fighter. Your ninjutsu skills are limted. Besides the rasengan, shadow clones, and summoning you have nothing good in your arsenal. It is obvious that you have no training with weapons. And you are not good at strategies and keeping your emotions in check." the sannin criticized. "But do not worry you have four years to train. First we will start by building strength and speed and we will work on training your mind. Also we will improve your chakra control by teaching you medical jutsu. Then we will start teaching you a taijutsu style. After that we will move of to kenjutsu (swords) and finally ninjutsu. All that we will do in year one. In year two we will continue training in kenjutsu and ninjutsu, but will move on to training in fuinjutsu. In year three we will start training you with the curse seal. Finally for year four you will be going to Kumo for the first 6 months to train in using Kyuubi's chakra and in lightning jutsu. After that you will come back here and train in anything you feel necessary."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why do have to train using Kyuubi's chakra in Kumo?"

"Because a cloud ninja by the name of Kirabi is going to help you. He is the only jinchuriki that has ever mastered using his demon."

"Wow!" Naruto awed.

"Yes, now I will be personally training you as often as possible. But when I'm busy you will be training with Kabuto and members of my sound 5 team."  
>(None of them died in this story)<br>"Kabuto can help you with chakra control, medical jutsu, stealth, and ninja basics. Jirobo can help you with physical strength and taijutsu. Kidomaru can help you with speed, strategies, and ninjutsu. Sakon and Ukon can help you with stealth and assassination. Tayuya can help you with your genjutsu skills. Kimimaro is one of the strongest ninja I have and can train you a lot. He will be most useful for your kenjutsu, taijutsu and emotional training." Orochimaru said, "Be ready because tomorrow your training begins."

A year later in the Leaf village, Sasuke was half way through with his community services. In general the boy had changed.

Most of Konoha hated him. A lot of the clans no longer cared about him for being a traitor. Many of the civilians were also angered. But some praised the boy even more for killing the demon brat. Being hated was new to the Uchiha. It changed the boy, no longer being able to get whatever he wanted. It made him less spoiled.

His physical torture with Anko was going well... At least Anko was having fun. Sasuke on the other hand learned that Anko was truly a crazy, evil, sadist when it came to Orochimaru. Anko guaranteed that the boy would never try to betray the leaf again.

But what actually changed him were Sakura and Ibiki. Sakura had shined a light on what he had done. He betrayed the village. He killed a fellow comrade. Not just any comrade, but his teammate and probably the only person in the village he could consider a friend. He felt guilt for the first time in a long time. Sasuke promised himself that he would change for Naruto.

Ibiki and his mental torture may have helped him even more.

-_-flashback-_-

Sasuke sat in a small dark room. He was sitting in a normal wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. Across a small table sat Ibiki Morino. Ibiki had been staring at him for what seemed like hours. But the creepy part was that Sasuke hadn't yet seen him move, not even a blink.

Finally, the man slowly stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "Being a traitor must run in the family for you Uchihas. First Itachi, then you."

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Sasuke growled

"Why not? It's true. I your parents would be ashamed of you even more than Itachi. Sure your brother killed your family, but you disgraced your clan by running away to be a boy toy for a sick, snaking loving, pedophile!" Ibiki taunted.

Sasuke stared at Ibiki with cold eyes, "I am not gay."

"Humph," the scarred man laughed, "I bet your clan members are turning in their graves. You being the last member of your clan, your clansmen expect more you. You should have been trying to bring the Uchiha clan to its former glory and restore the clan, but instead you disgraced the Uchiha name and now because of you it is no longer a clan."  
>Ibiki left Sasuke to think about what he said.<p>

-_- End Flashback-_-

Ibiki and Sasuke had a few interesting conversations like this.

**Alright I am going to end this here because the rest will be in chapter 4. **

**Next time: Naruto is back, after training for four years with Orochimaru. How had he changed? And how will he feel back in the leaf village seeing all of his former teammates?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**The goal for this chapter will be 80. I want to get two more updates in before school starts so review to get faster updates. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Darkflash-**


	4. Chapter 4

*****IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!*****

**What's up ladies and gentlemen? I'm back with a brand new chapter of ****Saved by the Sound. **

**I am deeply sorry for the wait; I was busy… kind of. I was reading a story called Raikage by Aragon Potter. It's one of the best stories I have read. It's has a bunch of OCs as many of the main characters though. It is over 400k word long in only 15 chapters and I read the whole thing in three days. I know I have no life.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you for 89 review and 3686 hits. I wanna break the 100 mark for reviews with this chapter so I'll let you start reading.**

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter Four**

It had been 6 months since Naruto had gotten back from Kumo. In 1 week he would be leaving again to enter the jonin exams in the leaf village. Really he would be going to scare Konoha and kill some of their promising ninja.

It had been 4 years since he had been saved by the Sound village and he had changed a lot. Naruto had grown colder and stronger since the Leaf abandoned him.

Orochimaru was planning on using Naruto as a new body, but no longer dared. Naruto had become too powerful. The sannin knew that even without the curse seal or Kyuubi, Naruto was stronger than him.

Naruto was dressed in basically the same outfit. But he had ditched his sandals and replaced them with black, steel toed combat boots. They were specially designed so that when he channeled chakra through them they released a three inch blade. He had them made for quick kills when he kicked. The blond no longer had his whisker marks. Orochimaru thought that they made him stand out to much so he had Kabuto cut them open, stitch them up, and heal them. Now the marks were barely visible at the size of a hair.

The blonde was definitely a kage level ninja now. He had mastered using the taijutsu styles Dancing Shadow which focused on being flexible and fast and using deadly hits. It was a recreation of his father's hummingbird style. The Salamander style which used powerful attacks from all limbs, the Storm Dragon kenjutsu style which Naruto had invented himself, and the snake style. He had mastered over 1000 jutsu and was a genius when it came to sealing. Naruto had drawn two seals on himself, one on each palm, and each one stored senbon needles, kunai knives, and shuriken and could also fired them at a speed of 75 miles per hour at the rate of 10 weapons per second. Overall, he had become crazy fast and strong.

He had gotten close with the sound and lightning ninja. Mainly, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kabuto, Juugo, Kirabi, Samui, and Darui. He learned a lot from all of them.

Naruto and Kimimaro were the only ones going to the village at the moment. Kimimaro wasn't participating, he was just coming along to keep Naruto company and help him out in the village. Naruto would be going by the fake name Arashi Kazama while he was there.

The two packed their belongings and left. 'Time to kick some ass' Naruto thought as his head flashed with images of the leaf nin he knew. 

In the Village hidden in the Leaves, Sasuke Uchiha could be seen beating a log at one of the training grounds. He along with some of his comrades were going to be participating in the jonin exams in a few days.

Over the past few years, Sasuke had made a drastic change in his lifestyle. Tsunade had allowed him to enter the chunin exams in the sand village. He still hadn't gotten his sharingan unsealed, but it was okay because he learned to fight without it. He was now an expert at fire jutsu and genjutsu. He was also one of the leaf's most promising ninjas. It was his second time entering the exams and this time he planned to pass. But not to prove his power or for his own gain, Sasuke now had a new reason to fight.

'That's right Naruto I will protect my precious people just like you always did…' He paused for a moment 'Brother' 

Tsunade sighed. She had lots of paperwork due to the upcoming jonin exams. They were taking extra precautions to make sure nothing happened. This year there was the most participates than ever before at the stupendous number of 78 chunin. 28 from the leaf, 14 from the sand, 19 from the mist, 6 from the stone, 3 from the cloud, 2 from the rain, 4 from the grass, one from the sound and one from the snow. Plus there would be an extra 30 or so ninja coming to watch the exams so they could have ideas for their village, to help the chunin travel here, or to bring back any injured ninja. Tsunade had the job of checking out their profiles and assigning them hotels and places to live. 

Naruto and Kimimaro finally arrived after a day's journey. They checked in at the front gate and made their way to their hotel to get unpacked and settle in. Once they were done, they left to go get some food.

"How does it feel to be back in previous home?" Kimimaro asked in his normal monotonous voice.

"It makes me wonder what a fool I was for wanting to protect this place." the blond said coldly. 

Sasuke and Sakura were strolling down the street. The two were often seen together training or on small dates. Though they both obvious they liked each other, neither announced that were an official couple.

Sakura had started taking being a ninja seriously after Naruto's death but was still a fan girl when it came to Sasuke. She understood that Sasuke was not admitting that he liked her because of Naruto and thought it was sweet.

The two were talking when they heard a little ruckus going on.

"Yosh, but you must remember me. I am Rock Lee the beautiful green beast of the leaf. We fought once a few years back."

"I am sorry. I do not remember you. Now if you'll excuse us we would like to go get some dinner." Kimimaro said

"Yosh! You must remember the fight we had four years, two months, three weeks, and five days ago." Lee shouted.

They all face faulted, 'He remembered the exact date?'

"Lee just come on!" Tenten yelled. The two have been a couple for over two years now and were going out on a date tonight to celebrate the fact that Tenten was competing in the jonin exams.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked when she and Sasuke arrived at the scene.

Tenten groaned, "Lee apparently fought that sound ninja in white a while ago," she glanced at the Uchiha, "when the incident happened."

"Yosh! I must prove my youthfulness by defeating you. May I please have a rematch?"

"No."

"But-"

"Can we continue this later? I'm hungry." the blond jinchriki finally spoke.

"Yes." Kimimaro agreed. They pushed past Lee and began walking.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out, "The leaf and sound villages aren't exactly on good terms so we need to see your passes. I'm assuming your here for the jonin exams."

"Yeah. I'm here for the exams. Kimimaro here is here to watch and keep me company for the month." Naruto said

"Month?" Sakura asked

"Yup this year the third exam is a tournament and they are giving us one month to train for it."

"How do you know that?"

"Your village gives contestants from other villages more information so we know how much to pack and stuff." Naruto explained.

Naruto and Kimimaro started to leave but were stopped again. "Wait, what's your name?" The Uchiha asked.

"Arashi, Arashi Kazama." he walked away.

Sasuke turned red in annoyance and anger 'the bastard didn't even ask for my name!' "My name is Sasuke Uchiha by the way!" he called out. But the sound nin ignored him and just walked away. 

Naruto and Kimimaro walked down the streets of Konoha. They were on their way to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. If there was one thing about the leaf that Naruto actually missed it was the amazing ramen.

They arrived at the spot and to Naruto's surprise there was fully operated restaurant in place of the small ramen stand.

They entered and got a small table in the back. Naruto easily recognized the waitress that came by to take their order as Ayame, the cook's daughter. She nearly fainted when Naruto ordered five large bowls of every ramen flavor.

They left the restaurant after paying the bill of $350. Naruto went to bed as soon as they got to the hotel because tomorrow he would need to be ready for the exams.

He knew for a fact that Kumo was sending three ninja, Samui, Darui, and Omoi. They were sending a low number of contestants because the planned to lay low till the attack against the leaf in a few months. He just found out that Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten were taking the exams so he assumed more of the rookies will be attending too. Though there will be a few like Lee who have already passed. He had heard that this year there will be an unusually high number of ninja participating so he would have to be ready.

Naruto was not at all worried, but learned not to underestimate his opponents. 

Orochimaru had a meeting with the cloud's Kage, A. Him and the Raikage were planning the attack on the leaf at the next chunin exams.

A was an extremely large and bulky man. He was dark skinned and had slick white hair. The man wasn't the sharpest knife on the drawer, but what he lacked in brains he made up for with brute strength. The man had noting against the leaf village, but had agreed to help Orochimaru because the snake man promised that Kumo could use the opportunity to get the byakugan.  
>And if Konoha was taken down it would make the lightning village the most powerful from the five great shinobi countries. Overall, A thought Kumo could benefit from this and agreed. <p>

The next day "Welcome to training ground 51, the Leaf Village's largest training ground. I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi and I will be the proctor for the first part of this year's jonin exam." The kunoichi winked. "This training ground is part of the forest, has a large lake, and includes the mountain range along the side of the hokage monument making this the training with the most variety of terrains." Anko explained. "Now then, this year there is the highest amount of contestants in the history of the jonin exams at the number of 78. But I plan to cut that down to at least 30." she said earning a gasp from some of the chunin. "The test is fairly simple. There are hundreds of these training dummies throughout the grounds. Inside the heads of 50 will be a scroll with the leaf symbol. Your job is to find one of those scrolls and meet me back here. But the thing is; only the first 30 people to bring back the scroll pass. The test ends at nightfall therefore, you have to work fast. Now I will be passing out these forms so in case you die the leaf isn't held responsible."

Half an hour later, "BEGIN!" Anko shouted and the chunin ran off into the training ground.

All around, ninjas were pairing up to work in groups. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino got together and with their tracking skills they were sure to pass.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino paired up and planned to work together. Their superior teamwork made this task easy for them. "They probably hid the scrolls in hidden or dangerous areas." Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Not necessarily Shika." Ino said and walked up to a dummy nearby. "It could be in obvious ones that no one would think to look in." she cut of the head with a kunai and stuck her hand in, "Ah ha!" Ino exclaimed pulling out a scroll.

But this scroll was different than the scroll Anko described. It was black with a seal drawn on it.

"Ino watch out it's an explosive scroll!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino threw the scroll as far as she could in the other direction.

They saw a giant explosion and sighed in relief, "That was close."

Meanwhile, 'I think I forget to mention some of the dummies were booby trapped.' Anko thought as she munched on some dango. 'Oh well...'

Sasuke and Sakura had decided to work together with Tenten.

Naruto headed toward the middle of the training ground. He didn't exactly have a group to work with. Maybe the team from the cloud village but it would be easier to work by himself. He went through a series of hand seals and shouted,  
>"Lightning style: Sonar Detector Jutsu"<br>A pulse of lightning energy ran through the ground giving a mental picture of everything to Naruto. After finding the scroll he ran at top speeds to make sure no one got there before him.

Needless to say, Naruto did get the scroll and was the first to arrive back at the front of the training ground.

Anko allowed Naruto to go get some lunch because it was only 1:00 and there was still seven hours till the test was over. The sound shinobi took his time and relaxed. He ate some lunch at a small restaurant, went back to his hotel to chat with Kimimaro, and headed to another training ground to do some light exercises. When he got back it was 7:00 and there was only one hour till the test ended. So far 16 ninja besides him had gotten here. There were three cloud, two stone, three sand, two mist, and six leaf ninja.

Naruto recognized Samui, Darui, and Omoi from Kumo and walked over to them. They didn't exchange words, but did nod hello to each other. The blond saw Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. It had been four years yet only two of his comrades had advanced to jonin rank. (Lee and Neji) 'Pathetic. Would still be that weak if I hadn't joined Oto?' he thought.

Everyone seemed to be talking about how they passed the test. 'What idiots? Giving away their skills and strategies like that.' Naruto thought.

He overheard contestants saying how they waited to ambush people who already got their scrolls and how some used clones to search a bunch of areas at once.

At the last moment, when there was four minutes left in the exam three leaf ninja arrived. Sasuke, Sakura, and TenTen were the last contestants to make it. So now there were 20 contestants that were moving on to part two of the jonin exams. 

*****IMPORTANT!*****

**I posted a poll for this story. I never really used one before or set one up so I'm not totally sure if I did it right.**

**The question is – Should I have Naruto **

**Kill Hinata**

**Cripple her and end her carrier as a ninja**

**Or injure her enough to put her in the hospital for a few days**

**You can vote on the poll or review me your answer. *I'm doing this because there are a lot of NaruHina fans out there and I don't want you to stop reading my story.* Hinata will not be a main character in this fic so it doesn't matter what happens to her. **

**I need you guys to answer the question so I can go on with the story! **

**So you have two jobs this chapter, REVIEW AND ANSWER THE POLL! **

**Thanks-**

**Darkflash**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ladies and gents. I'm back with a new chapter for Saved by the Sound.**

**Poll Results – in first place, crippling and ending Hinata's ninja carrier – 39 votes  
>in second place, injuring Hinata – 34 votes<br>in last place, killing Hinata – 28 votes**

**That's it for the poll; crippling and ending hinata's ninja carrier is the winner. I apologies for those of you who wanted something else, but I hope you keep reading. I am actually very happy at how many people voted and I have an amazing idea for the story.**

**Story stats- the reviews since chapter four have doubled. :) Thank you so much. Saved by the Sound has gotten 175 reviews, over 9100 hits, and around 130 favorites and alerts. This story is doing so well that I really do want to write more, but as I said before I was recently very busy. **

**Also, I want to ask you guys about fan art. I've been getting some requests for a picture of Naruto. So, if anyone's interested please contact me. **

**Alright, so this chapter and the next few are going to be a little short due to the fact that they are just fight scenes. Sorry, but I'm not that great of a writer and can't make them that good.**

**Okay there are a couple of things at the bottom for you to read, besides that; all I have to say is enjoy your next chapter.**

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter Five**

Stage two took place at an indoor anbu training ground designed to simulate different terrains. The proctor was none other than Rock Lee. And let's just say his introduction was ten times worse than Anko's and she calls herself the sexiest ninja in the village and then says she is still single at age 28. Kind of contradictory, don't you think?

"Yosh! Welcome youthful ninja, to part two of the youthful jonin exams hosted in the most youthful village, Konoha!" Lee cheered. "I am the proctor of the second exam, the beautiful green beast of the leaf, one whose flames of youth burn so brightly he is hotter than the sun, ROCK LEE!" he shouted.

A similar series of thoughts went through the heads of all the foreign ninja. Examples included, 'What the fuck is wrong with this guy? God, he's ugly I mean look at that hair cut and oh… those eyebrows. What kind of crazy ninjas does the leaf village have?'

While the leaf nin thought, 'oh Lee why do you always have to embarrass us?'

"Before I explain the test, those who wish to drop out, please do so now. For you, may not afterwards. Meaning if you are badly injured, you could risk further injury, permanent damage, or even death. I am not allowed to interfere with matches unless absolutely necessary." Lee waited and watched as one mist ninja with two broken arms and one sand ninja with a bad head injury dropped out leaving 18 contestants.

"Yosh! I shall now explain the test. You youthful contestants will be matched into random groups of three by this electric screen." Lee said gesturing to the TV behind him. "It will also choose one of five simulated terrains, forest, lake and river, desert, mountain, or stormy, also known as cloudy and windy, that you will have to fight in. You and your team must work together to beat the other team. When all members of the other team are unable to fight the match is over. The members of the team that wins, pass and move on to round three. If the match lasts more than 30 minutes the match is over and no one passes." The young taijutsu master said, "Now the first match..."  
>The screen scrambled through names and finally stopped. It read,<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kurotsuchi of Iwa V.S. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Kenji of Suna  
>Terrain: Desert<p>

The ground rumbled and dunes of sand rose. Lights turned on making it bright and hot.

"All participants not competing in this round please go up to the waiting area." Lee waited as the others walked upstairs onto a balcony that stretched around the room. "Okay are all fighters ready?" the six ninja nodded yes and Lee shouted, "Then let your spring time of youth explode!"

The leaf ninja began knowing what Lee meant while their confused, foreign teammates slowly followed.

"Sakura, you get Choji. You from Iwa take Shikamaru. I'll get the one from the sand." Sasuke commanded

"Troublesome, why do I always get stuck with the girl?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"I don't know? You don't seem like much of a ladies' man if you ask me." Kenji from Suna replied

'What a troublesome teammate...' the lazy nin sighed.

Sakura charged Choji with a super punch which Choji caught with an oversized hand. (Not his normal hands, his hands after he used his family jutsu) They were a perfect matchup because they both could counter each other's strength.

Shikamaru tried to use his shadow techniques, but the density of the sand made it impossible to use ranges longer than a few feet. 'Sigh... I should have quit. This match is too troublesome. I can't use my shadows because of the sand. And it is too hot and there is no water to use my water jutsus. So I guess I just have to stick with hand to hand combat, my main weakness.'

Kurotsuchi was smart. She knew the Nara clan of the leaf village used shadow technquies to capture their opponents and she saw Shikamaru test his shadow jutsu and knew he couldn't use them far away so she decided to keep her distance. She went through hand seals,  
>"Earth Style: Stone projectiles"<br>Small rocks formed from the sand and flew at Shikamaru at great speeds.

The shadow user noticed the shuriken like rocks and hit the deck when he saw them coming.

"Earth style: Rising Earth Spears"

"Dammit!" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped into the air. The damn bitch wasn't giving him any time to attack.

Kurotsuchi jumped at him with a kunai. Shikamaru pulled his own out and they clashed. They landed on the ground and Shikamaru threw three kunai with explosive tags at the Stone kunoichi.

"Shit!" she cursed  
>"Earth style: Earth wall"<p>

There was a blast and the wall fell, but took most of the attack leaving Kurotsuchi uninjured.

Sasuke was grinning widely as if he won the lottery. Though it didn't exactly suit his face very well and made him seem… creepy. His opponent was a long distance, wind user and he was a fire specialist and a swordsman. He had this match in the bag. (That's right, in this story Sasuke focuses more with fire than lightning.)

And it was a good thing too. He looked over to his teammates and saw that Sakura and Choji were too evenly matched up. Whenever they moved apart at a long distance they would try to use a jutsu. But, they were both earth users so that didn't work out either. Sakura's super strength evened out against Choji's multi sized technique. And with Choji's human tank jutsu he had the upper hand.

The stone ninja, Kurotsuchi was pretty good. She was doing well against Shikamaru, but the explosion really did a number on her. She was running low on stamina and so was Shikamaru.

He had to end his match fast and help the others. Their plan was to keep Shikamaru and Choji away from each other. Though they weren't the best shinobi on their own, together they could take on a full jonin squad and win thanks to the Nara's brains and the Akimichi's strength. If either Sakura or Kurotsuchi got tired the other two would take the opportunity to get together, making the whole fight a hell of a lot harder.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as his opponent called out a jutsu.

Kenji had thrown a dozen or so shuriken and used a wind jutsu to speed them up. Sasuke pulled out two kunai to block them, but was nicked in the arm by one. 'Damn I wish I still had the Sharingan. I could block that and could have copied a bunch of cool jutsu.' Though Sasuke had changed, the Sharingan was ever Uchiha's pride and joy and he missed it.

As Kenji called out another jutsu, Sasuke jumped up and used his own.  
>"Fire style: Fire dragon bomb!"<br>The fire jutsu over powered the wind technique and engulfed Kenji in flames. Luckily the raven eye boy weakened his technique so it wouldn't kill him.

When the flames died, Kenji could be seen lying on the sand unconscious with first and second degree burns all over. Sasuke picked him up and brought him to the waiting area so he wouldn't get further injury. Then the Uchiha went down to help Sakura beat Choji.

From the stands, 'Sasuke sure has changed.' Naruto thought, and then he snorted in disgust. 'Probably part of the deal to let him off the hook so easily. I mean going traitor and 'killing' a fellow leaf ninja are serious crimes, yet in four years he is already back as an active ninja. He has probably been out of jail for a while now considering he made chunin before this.'

Meanwhile, Sasuke had joined his pink haired teammate and was helping her attack Choji. He was throwing kunai and while he dogged Sakura hit him with a barrage of super punches.

Choji knew he didn't have much longer till he ran out of chakra, so he decided to use his strongest skill. If he couldn't beat both, maybe he could take one out and leave the other to Shikamaru.  
>"Expansion Jutsu!"<br>His body grew triple in size.  
>"Earth style: Earth armor"<br>His body was coated with a two inch thick layer of earthen armor.  
>"Earth style: Rolling Akimichi Golem!"<br>Choji's body turned into a boulder shape and began rolling at the high speeds. Choji made this jutsu himself after mission one year ago. He turned into a raging boulder that went so fast that a direct hit felt like being crush by an avalanche.

The big boned ninja head straight for Sakura.

'Oh no Sakura!' Sasuke panicked. He jumped in front of her and went through a dozen hand seals.  
>"Chidori Current!"<br>Sasuke and Choji were covered in a wave of lightning. The Akimichi's earth armor began to shatter and it left an unconscious Choji on the floor.

Sasuke canceled the jutsu and panted. "Sakura take him up to Ino then, join the fight against Shika." Sakura nodded and did as she was told while the Uchiha rushed towards Kurotsuchi.

He saw both she and the Nara were exhausted and keeping their distance. He used a quick fireball jutsu causing Shikamaru to jump. The Shadow user threw some kunai and shuriken at them.

Kurotsuchi used her earth wall jutsu to block them. She then went through more hand seals.  
>"Earth Style: Stone Fist."<br>Her arm turned a deep brown color and became as strong and sturdy as rock. The Iwa kunoichi leaped at him and landed a punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of the Nara.

Shikamaru was sent tumbling through the dunes of sand. Kurotsuchi then shunshined in front of him in a swirl of pebbles and stones.

She skillful brought a kunai to his neck, ready to slit his throat as if this was a real fight and not just a competition. Sasuke and Sakura jumped behind to surround him, making it nearly impossible for him to escape.

"Yosh! Shikamaru and the rest of his team are unable to finish so Sasuke, Sakura, and Kurotsuchi are the winners of this most youthful fight! And the three of them will be advancing to the final round." Lee shouted. Most of the ninja upstairs clapped for the winners. Most of them. Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sakura, but mostly Sasuke. 'Look at those assholes, all happy without a care in the world. They make me sick. I bet they forgot all about me, their teammate, their friend! Well, ex-friend now. They are dead to me, just like the rest of Konoha. When I get the chance I will watch this village burn and those two will be the first to die.'

They took a five minute break before announcing the next match.

Kiba Inuzuka, Matsuri of Suna, and Darui of Kumo V.S. Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Omoi of Kumo  
>Terrain: Forest<p>

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Alright this is just a few questions you can answer in reviews or PMs.**

**Fan art, I've been getting some requests for a picture of Naruto. So, if anyone's interested please contact me.**

**The fight scene. How was it? It's one of my first fight scenes and I need feedback to improve. All constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**

**Until further notice all my other stories are going to be put on hold because I feel this is my most popular story. If you like any of my other stories tell me and I will try to get those up, but otherwise I am going to stick with this one for a while.**

**MANGA 560 – anyone up to date with manga? Well if you are, who do you think is the man behind the mask since it's not Mandara? I'm kinda of clueless. A lot of people think its Mandara's little brother, but I doubt that because I don't think Kishi would just put a new character as the evil villain. (But then again…) I don't think it's Obito because why would he want to destroy the Leaf? It can't be Minato because he fought the masked man on Naruto's Birthday. And it can't be the first or second hokage because Orochimaru summoned them during the Sound/Sand invasion. Some people say Kishi went all happy potter on us and split Mandara's soul like Voldamort. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Alright, remember to review, **

_**Darkflash- **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays to all (:**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'm behind on my writing. I try to stay one or two chapters ahead, but I haven't written much.**

**Anyway, I decided to post this as a gift to you all and a thanks for all the reviews. Saved by the Sound now has 211 reviews and over 15000 hits. I am hoping to reach 275 to 300 for this chapter. PLEASE leave some feedback for the fight scene because I want the next one to be amazing.**

**Here's your next chapter-**

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter Six**

Kiba Inuzuka, Matsuri of Suna, and Darui of Kumo V.S. Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Omoi of Kumo  
>Terrain: Forest<p>

Darui and Omoi looked at each. Both Cloud nins thought, 'Dammit,'

Darui walked up to Omoi, "Let's do our best. No holding back."

"Yeah, you're on. The likeliness of all three of us passing wasn't very high anyway. At least we'll get a good fight." Omoi said with his sucker in his mouth.

Darui nodded in agreement and both of them jumped down. The ground had changed again and now there was a dirt floor with patches of grass everywhere. There were lots of trees all around. The terrain made it easy to dodge long range attacks which didn't really matter to them because both Darui and Omoi specialized in swordsmanship so they would be having short ranged fights.

"Are all youthful fighters ready?" They all nodded, "Then begin your youthful match!" Lee shouted.

Darui took out his blade. It was a tri pronged sword. (Similar to Ryugan's Garian Sword) The sword's shape resembled to a pitch fork. It was simple blade with no designs or patterns made entirely out of steel.

Omoi drew his large clever sword and unfolded it. It was a rectangular, axe like blade that had three hinges that allowed it to fold when not in battle.

They both got into their battle stances.

Omoi turned to his teammates. "You two go ahead. Darui is all mine."

Darui smirked, "Oh it's on."

And their swords clashed. 

Kiba took Shino while his teammate Matsuri, a Sand ninja trained by Gaara, the Kazekage, fought with Ino.

"Sorry Shino, but me and Akamaru are gonna win this thing." Kiba boosted.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kiba." Shino said quietly. Then he lifted his sleeves and hundreds of bugs flew out.

Kiba and his K9 companion jumped back. "Go Akamaru." Kiba commanded. "Woof."  
>"Wind Style: Dynamic Bark!"<br>Akamaru let out a vicious bark and a bullet of wind blasted through the air knocking down trees and sending Shino's bugs flying back.

Then, Kiba himself pounced at Shino in his beast form. He punched the Aburame in the face, but he dissolved into a swarm of bugs that surround Kiba and began to suck his chakra. But the Inuzuka substituted into a log. 

Ino and Matsuri were currently involved in a long ranged fight. Ino was throwing kunai while Matsuri deflected them with her johyo. Then, the Suna kunoichi used the rope dart as a whip to attack Ino.

"Earth Style: Pit of Quicksand!"  
>Matsuri called out and Ino began to sink in a whirlpool of sand.<p>

"Dammit!" the blonde yelled. She quickly substituted with a nearby log. "Now it's my turn!"  
>"Lightning Style: Charging Lightning Hound!"<br>A large dog formed and sprinted at the Sand ninja.

The hound was running fast and Matsuri knew see couldn't fully evade. So she ran through a series of hand seals,  
>"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"<br>But the wall only slowed the lightning hound down. Earth was weak against lightning so the Yamanaka had the upper hand.

Darui and Omoi were engaged in an epic sword fight. Both, highly skilled with their blade and with lightning jutsu.

Darui was older and more experienced so he was doing better. And it also helped that he had a bloodline. But Omoi was faring well.

Darui jumped back and called out,  
>"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball."<br>A yellow orb flew at Omoi, but the boy easily dodged. The he used his own jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Tornado!"  
>A violent twister spun at Darui. Destroying the trees and ground in its path.<p>

"Fuck!" Darui ran through hand seals and shouted,  
>"Laser style: Laser Canon!"<br>(Darui's bloodline is laser release not storm release in this story.)

A red ball formed in the hands of the white haired man, and then he pushed his arms forward launching the laser ball at the tornado.

The two jutsu collided creating an explosion and a blinding flash.

When it was over it revealed both Kumo ninja facing each other across the now leveled training field. 

Shino wasn't doing so well in this fight. Kiba had taken Naruto's death hard and promised to train hard and protect Konoha for him. The dog user really did work hard. He was definitely already jonin level. Shino didn't think he had a high chance of winning.

Kiba was a fire element user while Akamaru had a wind affinity. Both were super effective against Shino's insects.

Shino had a water affinity so he could stop most of Kiba's fire. But the Aburame hadn't worked on his elemental jutsu as much.

Also, the Inuzuka had a higher chakra reserves than himself. Due to the fact that Shino had to give a quarter of his chakra to his bugs to feed on so they could fight. Meaning Shino only had 75 percent of his chakra to use.

"One more time Akamaru!" Kiba called out.  
>"Flaming Fang Over Fang!"<br>Both Kiba and Akamaru in there beast forms began to spin at high speeds and then they lit on fire.

The next thing you know, two flaming missile like projectiles were flying at the bug user.

Shino pulled out a scroll and slammed his hand on a seal. It unleashed a small pool of water.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"  
>The wall rose and Kiba and Akamaru went through it. The water did put out the fire, but didn't cancel the whole jutsu.<p>

So the unprepared Shino was hit dead on by Kiba's attack, which was now a basic Fang over Fang. The Aburame was knocked into a nearby tree. 

"Lightning Style: Senbon Launcher Jutsu!"  
>Ino called out. Dozens of electric yellow needles flew at Matsuri.<p>

The Sand kunoichi back flipped to avoid but was still hit by a few.  
>"Ahh!" she called out in pain. Before she could move again Ino wrapped her around in ninja wire. She walked up to her opponent and went through hand seals. The blonde put her hand on Matsuri's forehead.<br>"Ninja Art: Forced Sleep."  
>Matsuri's head fell forward as she fell asleep. The jutsu Ino just used was one she created one her own for her interrogation career. That way she could put the enemy to sleep before using some of her other family techniques to search their mind.<p>

But for now all she needed it for was to end her fight. She sighed in relief. Her part was done; the rest was up to Shino and Omoi. She then passed out due to chakra exhaustion. 

Kiba and Shino were also reaching the end of their fight. Shino had taken too many hits. He knew he had to end the fight soon.

Kiba and Akamaru were low on chakra. They were doing well against Shino, but the bug user was forcing them to use a lot of jutsu. Kiba knew his chakra wouldn't last forever. He had to win soon or he might pass out due to over use of chakra.

Shino planned out his next few moves and got ready to attack. "I'm sorry Kiba, but this fight ends now."

"Give me all you got! I won't give up! I will win!"

Up in the bleachers Naruto thought, 'Isn't that what I said to him in our fight during the chunin exams?'

-Flashback—

"Ha! I knew a loser like you couldn't beat me." Kiba boosted.

Naruto slowly pushed himself up. He spit blood out of his mouth and spoke; I was just… testing you… I didn't know you were this weak… I barely felt a thing."

"Barely felt a thing?" Kiba laughed, "You can barely stand up, idiot." He laughed again, "To be Hokage… yeah right! As if a loser like you could ever be Hokage. You know what? I think I wanna be Hokage and since I can beat you I will because the village will never accept a weakling like you as their leader."

"You will never be Hokage. You won't ever beat me because no matter how many times you pound me into the ground I'll still get up and I will still fight." Naruto shouted, "So give me all you got! I won't give up! I will win! And I will become Hokage!"

-End Flashback—

Shino went through a series of hand seals.

"Aburame Secret Technique: King of Beetles!"

Shino's bugs began to cover his body and were taking the form of a giant beetle. When it finally finished, no part of Shino was still visible. The giant bug that replaced him opened up its wings, and began to float up. "Time to finish this my friend," the Aburame said.

"Great Beetle Bullet!"

Shino flew at Kiba at high speeds and head butted him in the stomach. The young Inuzuka went flying through half a dozen trees, splintering each one in half. He finally lost speed and impacted the last tree creating a small crater, and then he slumped down onto the ground.

Shino's bugs slowly faded away, revealing his normal body. He then slowly walked over to his friend to make sure he was alright. "I am sorry Kiba, but it seems I have won this battle."

Kiba sat against the tree and smiled, "That's where your wrong, Shino. I promised myself I would win and I don't break promises."

Meanwhile, in the bleachers a tick mark formed on Naruto's head. 'Wow, he is soo original.' The blond thought sarcastically. 'Come up with your own catch phrases and nindos asshole!'

Kiba stood up slowly; it was visible to everyone that he was in pain. He wiped the blood off his mouth and spoke, "It's time to win this thing! Akamaru, catch!" He threw a food pill to his K9 companion and ate one himself. "Time for my ultimate technique!"

"Inuzuka Secret Arts: Inner Beast Unleashed!"

Kiba and Akamaru both transformed. Kiba's muscles grew to the point where his shirt ripped. His skin began to turn a metallic grey color, his back hunched over, and his eyes slit. His face altered into a dog like form and his body became very, very hairy. Akamaru turned into an identical copy of Kiba. In simpler terms, the two transformed into the common mythical creatures, werewolves.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they howled.

"Werewolf style: Full Moon Barrage!"

Kiba and Akamaru charged at Shino. They slide tackled him and then punched him up higher. They went into a hail of attacks, hitting Shino further and further up.

'That douche bag! He copied my Uzumaki Barrage too!' Naruto turned red in anger. Samui waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, ahh… Arashi you okay?" Naruto snapped out of his little funk and responded, "Huh yeah, yeah I'm fine." They turned back to the battle at the sound of Kiba's voice.

"Full Moon Barrage!" Kiba and Akamaru used the fang over fang jutsu to smack Shino down to the ground to finish their attack. Then, they landed on the ground next to Shino, who was currently lying in a crater. Their werewolf attire undid itself as their jutsu ended. "I told you I would win Shino." Kiba said in between breaths.

Shino smiled faintly. "Yes you did. And you almost won."

"What do you mean? You obviously can't fight-"Kiba couldn't finish his sentence. He dropped to one knee and closed one eye.

"As I was saying, this match ends in a draw. I, as you said cannot fight, but neither can you. During your attack, I had some of my bugs climb onto you and start taking your chakra. By now your reserves are almost finished. Meaning, we both lose." Shino explained.

Kiba winced. After all that he couldn't win. He broke his promise to himself. 'I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't fulfill my promise.' With that he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The only two standing were Darui and Omoi. "Looks like we are the only ones left," Darui stated.

"Yup, and we only have four minutes left to finish the fight." Omoi said.

"Then let's finish it."

"Alright, one last attack!" Omoi charged up his attack.

"Battle Axe of the Lightning God!"

His large cleaver sword was enveloped in a yellow aura that manifested into an axe shape.

Darui's eyes glittered with excitement. 'So you're going with your most powerful attack, huh Omoi? Well, I will too.'

"Laser Style: Red Knight"

Darui's body was covered in his red laser chakra and acted as armor. His sword was also covered in laser chakra. Each of the three points were connected by the chakra and extended the sword making it much longer.

The two of them looked at each other and charged. Their swords clashed and there was a blinding flash. When the smoke cleared, it showed Darui and Omoi in a large crater. Both of them were breathing heavily and looked ready to faint any minute. Darui squinted out of one eye and held on to his side. Omoi fell to one knee.

"Man, you've gotten better Omoi, you really have." Darui tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"Yeah, one of these days I beat you Darui. One of these days…" Omoi passed out.

"Yosh! Darui, you have won in the nick of time. This means Kiba Inuzuka, Matsuri of Suna, and Darui of Kumo will advance to the final round." Lee shouted. "Now for the next round,"

Rei of the Mist, Samui of Kumo, and Arashi Kazama of the Sound V.S. Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten of the Leaf, and Akatsuchi of the Rock

Terrain: Water

**Leave a review by clicking the little blue button below and I will try to update soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Darkflash~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! Yes, I bet many of you are surprised to see that I am not dead. I truly am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was a bit addicted to this site and decided to stop using it because of how big of a distraction it was. But, now that it's summer I decided to start writing again for all of my loyal fans. This was my longest chapter yet so I hope you liked it.**

**I think I've kept you waiting long enough… Here's your chapter.**

**Saved by the Sound**

**By Darkflash**

**Chapter Seven**

Rei of the Mist, Samui of Kumo, and Arashi Kazama of the Sound V.S. Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten of the Leaf, and Akatsuchi of the Rock

Terrain: Water

Samui sighed in relief and rubbed her back, 'I am so glad I am on the same team as Naruto. It'll make life so much easier.'

All the contestants made their way down to the arena, which had altered into a pool like battlefield. The entire rectangular stage was transformed into large pool of water except for a two feet long border running along the outer edge of the water and rocks in the pool itself. Some stones were rigid and sharp while others were flat and perfectly circular, obviously man made.

The six ninja stood on of the flat rocks in the middle of the arena separated by Lee.

"Yosh! It is time for the final battle of the second round of the jonin exams to begin. Are all youthful competitors ready?" After a nod from all the shinobi, Lee began the match.

Hinata called dibs on Samui. Predictable knowing the history between Kumo and the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto surprisingly requested to fight Tenten. The weapons mistress thought it might have been because they met early, but little did she know. Naruto actually wanted her because he wanted to see how well one of his former companions would fair against him.

This left Naruto's teammate from the mist, Rei, to take on Akatsuchi of the rock. Neither of them were complaining though, because both ninja were quite famous. Rei is the student of the current Mizukage and Akatsuchi is the grandson of the Tsuchikage. He along with his sister Kurotsuchi was trained by him.

Samui was planning her fight. She knew fighting a Hyuuga in close combat could be dangerous, but knew that she counter with her sword. Whereas, she could stick to long range nin jutsu, a good idea, because Hyuuga's were rarely known for their jutsu skills. She expected Hinata to be the same and only be skilled in her family fighting style since she was the heir to the Hyuuga throne.

Hinata activated her byakugan. The veins near her eyes bulged out and she gained a 360 degree vision with the ability to see chakra points. The young Hyuuga heiress charged forward with her family taijutsu, juuken ready.

Samui, realizing it would a close range fight drew her sword. It was a beautiful short sword, similar to her sensei, Killer Bee's. It was made of a special metal allowing you to channel chakra through it.

The two engaged in a fierce close range battle.

Akatsuchi stood on the largest stone platform in the arena and fought from a distance. Though his childish face may give him a silly impression and his body size makes him seem like a dumb brute, Akatsuchi was very smart. His opponent Rei was a water type user and in a terrain like this it gave him an advantage in close range.

At a distance, on the rock, he could not only use earth jutsu to defend himself, but gave his opponent a less opportunity to hit him.

Rei, realizing what Akatsuchi was trying, tried to overpower the Iwa nin's jutsu, but it didn't work. Water element's weakness was earth which made it harder for him to break his opponent's jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

Rei sent another large dragon made of water flying at Akatsuchi, only for the Earth nin to counter his technique with a earth wall. The outcome: nothing. Both jutsu cancelled each other out perfectly, so Rei's water dragon didn't harm Akatsuchi, but Akatsuchi's earth wall wasn't left standing after Rei's attack.

The mist nin was in desperate need for a plan because this fight was going nowhere.

'God dammit!' Tenten thought, 'Even if that sick bastard, Orochimaru is a traitorous son of a bitch, I have to hand it to him. He sure has some strong ninja.'

The ninja she was fighting, Arashi, was insanely strong. She wondered how a ninja so powerful wasn't famous. This was the first time she's ever heard of him.

Tenten leaped up into the air and threw a dozen or so kunai at Naruto. But the blond nin didn't even blink. In one fluid motion he raised his hand, palm towards the incoming projectiles, and moved his hands around as if he were blocking pebbles. Much to Tenten's surprise the kunai just disappeared when he touched them. She wondered if it was some kind of bloodline. Little did she know, Naruto had storage seals on his hands that he used not only to store his kunai, but to catch and store the kunai his enemies threw at him.

"What the?" Tenten wondered. She sent another barrage of kunai at Naruto, but yet again, the blond just made the knives disappear by raising his hands.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"Only an idiot reveals his secrets to his enemies." Naruto said coldly.

That pissed Tenten off. She jumped in to the air and pulled out a single large red scroll.

"Rising Dragon!"

She unrolled the scroll and it flew up and took the shape of a dragon. She unsealed all sorts of weapons from inside the dragon and threw them at Naruto.

Not only kunai and shuriken, but daggers, spears, sickles, swords, nun-chucks, maces, fuma shuriken, and a bunch of other weapons flew at Naruto at high speeds.

This time Naruto didn't raise his hands, he jumped away. When he Tenten started to throw the weapons at him while he was in mid air he called out,

"Wind Style: Spiraling Shield of Wind!"

An orb of wind, similar to the Hyuuga Kaiten, spiraled around Naruto protecting him from all the incoming projectiles.

Tenten smirked, though she didn't harm her opponent, she got him to move and defend himself. 'Now maybe that bastard will start taking me seriously.'

Samui and Hinata were at a standstill. Neither was currently making any progress at beating the other. They were fighting at close range. Hinata was using the Hyuuga clan's deadly juuken. Samui was using her short sword and her grandfather, the Raikage's, own technique Lightning Armor. It coated her body in lightning chakra and acted as armor, but that's not all. It also enhanced her speed, strength, and weapons so her sword was also encases in lightning chakra.

Hinata's juuken was useless against Samui because her lightning armor cancelled it out and even shocked her. Samui wasn't doing so well because Hinata's byakugan anticipated and allowed her to easily block all of her attacks. Plus the Hyuuga Empty Palm made sure when necessary that Samui couldn't get close enough to land a hit.

Fed up with making no progress, the Kumo kunochi jumped back to make some distance.

"Lightning Ball!"

An orb of electricity formed in Samui's hands and she threw it at Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress countered with a Kaiten sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Lightning Beam!"

Samui shot a bolt of lightning at Hinata from each of her index and middle fingers. Once again Hinata used Kaiten to cancel her opponent's jutsu.

'Dammit this fight is going nowhere!' Samui complained. 'Ahh… well I can't just stop now.' Frustrated the two kunoichis continued to fight.

Akatsuchi was fed up with only defending and decided it was his turn to attack.

"Earth Style: Earth Golem!"

Akatsuchi opened his mouth wide and spit out a large, humanoid creature made of rock. The golem was at least a foot taller than the Iwa ninja so he was about two and a half feet taller than Rei. Then, the large ninja used another jutsu to form a bridge made of rock connecting a few of the stones where he and Rei were fighting. This way his golem could move around.

Rei braced himself as the seven foot earth creature charged at him. He went through a series of hand signs before calling out,

"Water Style: Great Shark Bullet!"

A large shark composed of water rushed in the direction of the earth golem. The two beasts readied themselves. The shark swam at it with its jaw open wide, bearing its sharp teeth. The golem formed a fist with its large hand and cocked it back ready to punch.

The golem charged into the shark's mouth and punched as the shark bit down on the golem causing a small explosion that destroyed both creature and part of the bridge.

Even with all the commotion, Akatsuchi wasted no time for his next attack. He jumped into the air calling out,

"Earth Style: Weighted Boulder!"

This jutsu didn't make any physical changes to Akatsuchi, but made him heavy like a large boulder. "BODY SLAM!" The giant stone ninja smashed into Rei while the mist ninja was standing on the water. Therefore, the collision created a giant impact creating a huge tidal wave on all sides.

The attack rendered Rei unconscious as well as breaking a few bones. Akatsuchi wasn't much better. Though he was the one attacking, the impact with the water had hurt him too. He definitely wasn't able to continue fighting so their match ended in a tie.

"You have a nice sword there. Why don't you use it?" Tenten asked.

"No thanks," Naruto declined plainly.

"What's the matter, can't use it? Is it just for show." she mocked.

"You don't want me to use my sword because if I do the battle will be over.''

"Humph! Well, maybe I'll make you use it." Tenten took out a scroll and unsealed a bostaff made of a study looking, red wood. She spun it around and raced to Naruto. She swung the staff at the sound ninja. He easily defended with his forearm guard and countered with a quick jab. This pattern continued for a couple hits before Tenten finally jumped back.

"Striking Thunder Staff!"

Her bostaff turned an electric yellow color as it charged up with lightning. Then, she ran forward and struck Naruto in the chest. A bolt of lightning knocked him back once the staff made contact with his body.

"How are you still standing? That attack should have fried you." Tenten inquired.

Naruto laughed, "You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me." he then burst into a splash of water.

"A water clone… When did he-" she was cut off in the middle of her thought when Naruto flew out of the water from underneath her and uppercut her in the jaw. Tenten was sent flying up in the air. Once she reached maximum altitude Naruto jumped up and elbowed her in the stomach. But, before she could hit the ground he appeared underneath her a landed a kick sending her back up. Then, he punched her up even further, kicked her to the left, and kneed her. The barrage of hits continued for a good thirty seconds before Naruto stopped. By this time, poor Tenten was already out cold so she crashed into the ground.

'Pathetic,' Naruto thought as he stared at Tenten's unconscious body. 'I'm actually glad Kakashi left me to die. If he didn't, I would still be a weakling like her.' He then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the stands with enough force to send her crashing through the wall.

However, before this could happen, a blob of dark blue appeared and caught the poor kunoichi.

'Sasuke,' Naruto saw it was his old teammate who saved Tenten. He also noticed the last Uchiha starring him down with eyes were clearly saying, "You will pay." This made Naruto smirk, 'Maybe he really did change.'

The blond jinchiriki's thoughts were cut off when he heard Hinata call out,

"8 Trigrams, 64 Palm!"

Naruto turned around and watched as Hinata pummeled Samui with a barrage of quick, jab like strikes.

"Now to end it!" Hinata called out. "This is my original technique. You should consider yourself lucky. You will be the first person I use it on." Hinata pulled her right hand back and formed the position to use the Hyuuga Empty Palm. A lion's head made of chakra formed around the Hyuuga heiress's hand.

"Secret Hyuuga Arts: Roaring Lion Palm!"

In one fluid movement she thrust her hand forward and the lion flew off. The lion roared loudly as it flew at Samui. The lightning kunoichi braced herself for the worst because she knew she couldn't move to avoid the attack. Hinata's previous attack had rendered her weak and useless.

But before the lion could hit her, a typhoon rose from the water and knocked the lion into a wall. Naruto jumped in front of Samui. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll handle this."

"Good luck," Hinata said. "My lion can't be destroyed that easily. It feeds off my opponents' chakra and jutsu and grows larger and larger." Right on queue the lion head charged from the wall to which it was knocked into. It was at least 10 times bigger than before, about the height of an average adult. "You won't be able to stop it." Hinata explained, "Your chakra will only make it more powerful."

Naruto laughed, no it was more like an evil chuckle. "We'll see." He closed his eyes for a moment and when opened them a powerful surge of vile, red chakra thrashed around. The chakra slowly clamed and enveloped Naruto in a flame like bubble. "Can your lion handle this?" He raises his hands and sends the red chakra flooding into the lion. As he did the lion started to change from a brilliant blue color to a jet black. Once it had completely changed color the lion blew up, creating a massive explosion.

Naruto grabbed Samui and jumped back while Hinata dove into the water.

"I'll admit it that was actually a pretty decent jutsu." Naruto stated in a voice that made Hinata wonder if he was being sarcastic or not. "But it definitely wasn't necessary to use on Samui, who was already incapacitated by your previous attack. It could have killed her."

"Humph," Hinata snorted. "You're one to talk. Even after Tenten was unconscious, you threw her so hard she could have been seriously injured."

"Well I didn't see you do anything to stop me or even help your teammate. Oh wait, that's because you, like all leaf ninja, are selfish and good for nothing."

"That is not true!" the Hyuuga heiress tried to counter

"Yeah, well I didn't see anything to make me believe otherwise. As far as I'm concerned, you just stood there and watched as your friend got hurt." Naruto was practically yelling now. "But unlike you, I didn't just watch as you hurt Samui because I will never let anyone I hurt people I care about."

"Gasp…" Hinata stood there shocked. "I knew I recognized that red chakra… At first I was unsure, but now, after hearing you say those words… Could it be…? Naruto is that you?"

Everyone was shocked. How could that ninja be Naruto? Naruto is supposed to be dead. Even if he was alive, why would he be working for Orochimaru or why would he say such bad things about the hidden leaf village.

Sasuke in particular was extremely shocked. He was holding the guard rail super tight and was leaning forward as if he needed an even better view. 'Naruto... What happened to you?' The Uchiha had thought it over and he believed that the mysterious ninja could be Naruto. He had the same wild, spiky, blond hair, blue eyes, a similar face, and he protects his loved ones.

"Do you think it's really him?" Sakura asked, "Because Hinata is right. I remember Naruto used red chakra like the one he just used in his fight against Neji during the chunin exams."

Sasuke let go of the railing. His grip had been so strong before that it had left eight indents from his fingers in the metal. He turned and faced his pink haired teammate. "Yeah Naruto used the same red chakra to summon Gamabunta during his fight with Gaara when the invasion happened."

"I want to believe it is him, but I also don't want to." Shikamaru now joined their conversation.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino

Shikamaru scratched his chin, "I really wish Naruto was still with us and the idea of him being alive sounds great. But this guy... If he is Naruto, which I am almost positive he is, he's not the same person we used to know. I mean look at what he did to Tenten and how he trashed Konoha. If he's a sound ninja we have to assume Orochimaru's got to him and if he did..."

"I get your point." Sakura said

A sudden feeling of guilt washed over Sasuke. 'This is all my fault." he realized. Memories of him and Naruto fighting at the Valley of the End played through his head. He realized that at the end of their fight Naruto was almost dead. He remembered the hole in his best friend's chest. The hole he put there with his chidori. He remembered that by the time Kakashi arrived it was too late. The sound ninja were right around the corner and both he and Naruto were in no condition to move.

Kakashi knew he could only save one of them and he picked Sasuke, leaving Naruto there to die. 'The sound ninja that were supposed to pick me up must have found Naruto and taken him to Orochimaru instead of taking me.'

'Dammit,' Naruto thought. "I guess I said too much." He exhaled, "Let's end this."  
>Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra and formed chakra scalpels.<p>

"Wow," Sakura exclaimed. "Not only is good at ninjutsu and taijutsu, but he can also use medical jutsu. Naruto has really become a great ninja."

Hinata got in her gentle fist stance and braced herself as Naruto charged with his red chakra scalpels.

They engaged themselves in a fierce taijutsu battle. Hinata moved as fast as she possibly could in hopes to not give Naruto the chance to hit because she knew a few hits from chakra scalpels would be enough to make her useless. Unfortunately, Hinata's plan wasn't working because Naruto was faster than her. Every time she tried to strike him, he would block with his forearm guards.

Hinata spun around and aimed a quick jab towards Naruto's stomach. Right when it was about to hit, Naruto gracefully pivoted to the side and elbowed her wrist down. Then, he spun again. This time he did a 360 and elbowed her jaw. Hard. While she was caught off guard, he slashed her right wrist with his chakra scalpel.

"Ahh!" Hinata jumped back in pain. She looked down at her hand and saw that it was a sickly, blackish purple. 'This burns!' she thought. She felt as if the inside of her hand was on fire. 'That isn't a normal chakra scalpel that he used.' She gasped, 'I can't get hit by that again and I need to heal this.'

Hinata was about to preform her mystical healing palm, but was shocked when her now black hand wouldn't respond. In fact, her right hand wouldn't even move. She had no control over it.  
>"What's wrong? Having a bit of trouble with your hand? Don't worry it is an effect of my chakra scalpels." Naruto said, "You just give up. You don't stand a chance against me, especially when you can't use one of your hands."<p>

Hinata glared at him with her byakugan. "Never," she stated firmly. "I don't back down and I will never give up because that is my nindo."

'These damned Leaf ninja are so unoriginal.' Naruto sighed, "Whatever, it's your funeral." He zipped through a series of hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"

Lightning danced around the young jinchuriki's hands before he slammed them onto the water. A violent stream of electricity erupted onto the surface of the water. The water on which a certain Hyuuga heiress was standing on. The hundreds of small lightning bolts continuously zapped Hinata all over her body, electrocuting her.

Naruto's attack finally ended and Hinata dropped face first into the water. "I'm not done with you yet!" Naruto called out.

"Water Style: Geyser to the Heavens."

A gush of water shot up from underneath Hinata, blasting her high up into the air.

"Now to finish it!" a spiral of chakra began to form in Naruto's hand.

In the crowd- "He is going to use the Rasengan." Sasuke said in alarm."

"Rasengan... You mean the A ranked technique invented by the Fourth Hokage himself?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but it looks different from the last time I saw it." the Uchiha replied.

Naruto's Rasengan began to change color from a bright blue to a silvery white.

Lee, overhearing Sasuke and Shikamaru, realized that Naruto's attack was too powerful and could kill Hinata especially because she was too weak to protect herself at the moment. He was about to call the match, but was interrupted by the sound of howling winds and moving water.

The blond Oto ninja was now holding a Rasengan that was surrounded by what appeared to be a giant fuma shuriken over his head. The jutsu was spinning at an insane speed creating a very loud screeching noise as well as causing the water underneath him to move.

Everyone was astonished at how strong Naruto's technique was. They could feel the power coming off of it all the way in the stands.

Lee also sensed the jutsu's power. He ran forward and shouted, "Sto-"

But was cut off yet again when Naruto shouted,

"Rasenshuriken,"

And threw it.

The crowd was once again awed. "He threw it," Sasuke stated dumbly.

"How can he throw such a dense, quick spinning chakra?" Sakura asked out loud.

Lee stopped and watched as there was nothing to do to save Hinata.

The Rasenshuriken flew at the Hyuuga Princess and then expanded engulfing Hinata in a giant explosion.

Sasuke saw Hinata just floating there in the middle of the huge orb of wind chakra. He wondered if the attack was actually hurting her, but then he noticed the tiny dots appearing on his friend's body. He took a closer look and just barely made out many needle sized wind blades hitting Hinata. Sasuke wondered how many times the poor girl was hit. He assumed millions based on the size of the explosion and the speed and size of the wind needles.

Slowly the sphere of wind began to fade and Hinata dropped from the air landing on one of the rocks.

Silence. There was complete silence. All the Leaf ninja were so surprised that the happy, ball of energy they once knew could do something like this to a friend. Hinata's body was still intact, but it was severely damaged.

Growing tired of waiting Naruto called the match himself, "This battle is over." he stated coldly.

Lee nodded, "Yes," he spoke with no enthusiasm what so ever. "This battle is over. The winners are Rei of the Mist, Samui of the Lightning, and..." Lee paused and looked at Naruto, not knowing what to call him.

Naruto, sensing Lee's dilemma, finished for him. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

**For making you wait so long I decided to give you a little character profile.**

Naruto Uzumaki

Village: Hidden in the Sound

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Rank: SS

Bloodline: Black Lightning

Special Skills: Kenjutsu, Sealing, Almost Limitless Chakra, Curse Seal, Kyuubi, Lightning, Wind, and Water Jutsu, Summoning

Overall Skills: 86

Ninjutsu -10

Taijutsu -9

Genjutsu -4 (Canceling only)

Weapons -10

Intelligence -8

Power -9

Speed -9

Stamina -10

Chakra -10

Hand seals -7

Sasuke Uchiha

Village: Hidden in the Leaves

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Rank: High B

Bloodline: Sharingan

Special Skills: Fire Jutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Summoning

Overall Skills: 67

Ninjutsu -8

Taijutsu -6

Genjutsu -7

Weapons -7

Intelligence -8

Power -6

Speed -7

Stamina -6

Chakra -6

Hand seals -6

Sakura Haruno

Village: Hidden in the Leaves

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Rank: B

Bloodline: None

Special Skills: Super Strength, Medical Ninjutsu

Overall Skills: 59

Ninjutsu -6

Taijutsu -7.5

Genjutsu -6

Weapons -3

Intelligence -8.5

Power -8

Speed -4

Stamina -5

Chakra -5

Hand seals -6

Kakashi Hatake

Village: Hidden in the Leaves

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Rank: A

Bloodline: None

Special Skills: Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Tracking, Summoning

Overall Skills: 72

Ninjutsu -10

Taijutsu -8

Genjutsu -8

Weapons -5

Intelligence -9

Power -8

Speed -8

Stamina -7

Chakra -7

Hand seals -10

Orochimaru

Village: Hidden in the Sound

Ninja Rank: Sannin

Rank: S

Bloodline: None

Special Skills: Kinjutsu, Summoning, Kenjutsu

Overall Skills: 76 (*Low due to Injuries)

Ninjutsu -10

Taijutsu -7

Genjutsu -8

Weapons -8

Intelligence -9

*Power -6

*Speed -7

*Stamina -5

*Chakra -7

Hand seals -9

Jiraiya

Village: Hidden in the Leaves

Ninja Rank: Sannin

Rank: S

Bloodline: None

Special Skills: Ninjutsu, Summoning, Sealing, Sage Mode, Stealth

Overall Skills: 86

Ninjutsu -10

Taijutsu -9

Genjutsu -8

Weapons -6

Intelligence -9

Power -9

Speed -9

Stamina -9

Chakra -8

Hand seals -9

Tsunade Senju

Village: Hidden in the Leaves

Ninja Rank: Sannin

Rank: S

Bloodline: None

Special Skills: Super Strength, Summoning, Medical Ninjutsu

Overall Skills: 78

Ninjutsu -9

Taijutsu -10

Genjutsu -7

Weapons -4

Intelligence -9

Power -10

Speed -7

Stamina -7

Chakra -7

Hand seals -8

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter. I guarantee I will be updating soon. Remember to REVIEW :)**

**Darkflash-**


End file.
